TLK 3: Our Pride
by ErinRosetheWriter
Summary: Ha! Hi! This is my first story, don't be surprised if it isn't very good. It's about Kovu and Kiara and all our other lovable characters, some of which are my own. Please review! I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story, so…yeah. I won't be surprised if you think it terribly horrid. Oh, by the way. This is after the Battle of Reunion, BEFORE Kovu and Kiara are crowned King and Queen.**

Kiara stepped out of the cave into the warm sunshine. She looked around for her Kovu, but she found her mother instead. "Hey, Mom," she said, grinning and nuzzling her mom. "Have you seen Kovu?"

Nala smiled at Kiara. "Last I saw, he was having a 'talk' with your father," she said, grinning.

Kiara groaned internally. "I wonder what now…" she muttered.

Nala giggled. "Don't worry, Kiara. It'll be fine," she said. "After all, you two are already married. What could happen?"

Kiara smiled at her mother, reassured. "Okay," she said.

She returned to her normal spot in the cave, just at the entrance. Finally, she saw Kovu and Simba, and ran to meet them. "Kovu!" she squealed excitedly. She put her head underneath his chin and purred, and he nuzzled her. Kovu laughed. "I love it when you randomly hug me as if you haven't seen me in ten years," he said, his green eyes staring lovingly into hers.

"Aww," Kiara said, her own red/brown eyes staring back into his the same way. "If _feels_ as if I haven't seen you in ten years," she said, smiling.

Simba cleared his throat, as if to remind his daughter and son-in-law that he was still there.

Kovu and Kiara swallowed down giggles and looked at Simba. "Yes, Daddy?" Kiara asked innocently.

Simba laughed. "You don't fool me. Just because you are no longer single doesn't mean you are allowed…to carry on about how much you like each other in…my presence," he teased. Simba loved his daughter deeply, and was having a slight tough time realizing that she wasn't really his little girl anymore. She was a grown lioness now, and he was very, very proud of her. "But anyway," Simba continued, "I figured I'd let Kovu tell you what we discussed on his own." Then he waked down the path, to his wife and best friend, Nala.

Kiara grinned. "So, what did you talk about?" she said, barely able to contain her excitement.

Kovu smiled knowingly. He leaned down, as if he were telling Kiara a great secret, and whispered, "He gave us permission to have _cubs_."

Kiara screamed happily, and tackled Kovu, knocking him over.


	2. Unsuspected Visitors

Kovu and Kiara laughed happily together. Kovu looked up, past Kiara, and she followed his gaze. Simba was standing there, looking regally and proudly down on his daughter and son-in-law. "Come on," Kovu said. "Let's thank him."

Kiara rushed up the slope, and practically tackled her father. She nuzzled him, and he nuzzled back. "Oh, Daddy. Thank you, thank you, thank you! So much!" she said happily.

Simba laughed. "Your welcome dear," he said. "Be sure to thank your Mom too, it was a group decision."

Kovu went up to Simba, and nuzzled him as well, a bit more reserved. "Thank you, Simba," he said, and followed Kiara, who had gone racing off to Nala, who was sitting lazily on the ledge of Pride Rock.

Nala saw her daughter coming and jumped up, screaming. She started to run, but Kiara caught up with her, and nuzzled her. Nala laughed. "Oh, Kiara," she said.

"Mom! Oh, thank you so much! You will love me and Kovu's cubs, I promise!" Kiara said grinning.

Kovu went and joined Kiara. "Thank you, Nala," he said, smiling too. His green eyes were ablaze with love for Kiara, anyone could see that.

Simba watched his only daughter and Kovu go. She was so grown up now…she would be a great Queen, as Kovu would be a great King. He joined Nala, his mate, his life, his everything, with Kiara and Kovu. He was met with beaming smiles, from all three lions.

Kiara threw one last smile and thank you to her mother and father, and she nudged Kovu gently with her shoulder. He did the same, and then the lovers walked away, side by side, their tails entwined. "Kovu, I'm so excited!" Kiara said, her happiness evident in her voice. But then she grew serious as she saw the odd look on Kovu's face. "Kovu? There's something you are not telling me…" she said, trailing off.

Kovu looked at her guiltily, but then broke into a wide grin. "Your dad told me, that when our first cubs are born, I will become King, and you Queen. He said that's always how it has been. I just didn't know your reaction," he said.

Kiara was a bit less than thrilled. She was happy, but she was nervous. She nuzzled Kovu. "I'm not angry," she said. "It's just that, Kovu, I don't think I'll make a very good Queen."

"What!?" Kovu said, indignant. "Kiara, you will be the best Queen there ever was. Look at you! You are beautiful, you're smart, Kiara, you-you-you have so many reasons that you would be a wonderful Queen that I can't even name them all!" he told her, his green eyes flashing honestly.

"Awww…" Kiara crooned, and nuzzled him again. "Thanks, babe," she said.

"No problem. Anytime. I am your pick-me-up," he said, smiling.

Kiara laughed. "Yeah you are."

Kovu looked ahead. They had been talking so much, they hadn't noticed where they were going. They were in the Outlands. Of course, there was nothing to fear now, the Outlanders were no longer Outlanders, and Zira was dead. So why did Kovu have this awful premonition? He looked around, nervous.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, three hyenas approached. Two males, one female, and all three were badly wounded. "Please," begged the female. "Help us." then she collapsed. One male gasped. "Shenzi!" he said, and looked at her, helpless. He nudged the female, Shenzi. "Come on, get up," he said. He looked to Kovu and Kiara. "Help us, please," he said. The third male looked on sadly.

Kiara looked to Kovu. Her father told her that hyenas were evil creatures and were not to be trusted, ever. But these…they looked so helpless. They were all cut up, scratches all over their bodies. She inched forward, but Kovu put himself in front of her. "Kiara," he began in a low voice.

"Kovu. They are hurt. Are we supposed to leave them here?" she said. Of course, Kiara had never met Bonzai, Shenzi, and Ed before. She had no clue what they looked like, so she didn't know that they were the three hyenas in front of her. She brushed past Kovu, and went to Shenzi. "She's breathing," Kiara announced.

Bonzai and Ed sighed in relief. "Take her to the Pridelands. Your monkey should be able to fix it," Bonzai said.

Kiara put Shenzi on her back, and walked, not at all wondering how this male knew all about Rafiki, or the Pridelands.

Kovu, however, was. He stared, worried, at Bonzai, always watching his back, and Kiara's. They arrived back at the Pridelands, with Ed and Bonzai trailing Kovu and Kiara. "Daddy!" Kiara called out, and dropped Shenzi from her back.

Simba ran forward, seeing she'd brought newcomers. When he recognized the hyenas, he roared in fury and pounced on Bonzai.

"DADDY!!" Kiara screamed. "What are you doing!?" she demanded.

Bonzai cowered. "Simba, Simba please. We aren't like that anymore, I promise," he said.

Simba snarled. "Why should I believe you?!" he said.

"We killed Scar, didn't we? Yeah! We killed Scar! Really, we saved your Pride!"

Simba glowered and roared.

Bonzai gave a nervous giggle. "Maybe not. Maybe not to go that far. But we helped!" he said.

Simba back off, just a bit. He looked at Kiara. "You don't know who these hyenas are, do you, Kiara?" he asked.

Kovu stared at the hyenas, his eyes flickering from the wounded female on the ground to Kiara and Simba. He watched Kiara shake her head.

Simba sighed. "I'll tell you tonight," he said, and stared at Shenzi. He looked at Bonzai. "What happened to Shenzi?" he asked, taking careful note of all the scratches and wounds on the hyenas' dog like bodies.

Bonzai's eyes widened in remembrance. "Lions. A pack of lions. We found a new territory, away from here. It's great, plenty of food, water. Better than anything Scar ever gave us. Turns out a pack of lions fancied the same spot. We've been there for…what, almost a year now? Anyway, we've been there for a year, all hyenas. Then, yesterday, they attacked," he said, quivering in fear. "They killed almost all of us. Everyone but me, Shenzi, and Ed here."

Simba looked at all three hyenas carefully. He didn't know what to do. Should he trust them?

Kiara looked sympathetically at the hyenas, and wondered what in the world they could've done to Simba that made him hate them so much. She went over to Kovu, and stood at his side.

Kovu looked at Simba, waiting for him to say something, while Kiara stared at Shenzi in horror. She was dying!

Simba rolled his eyes. _"Great. They've got Kiara totally under their spell," _he thought. "Get Rafiki," he said to a nearby lioness, and Surabi hurried off to the Great Baobab Tree.


	3. Hurt and Healing

Surabi returned from the Great Baobab Tree, Rafiki in tow. Surabi bowed respectfully to Simba, threw a distasteful look in the hyenas direction, and left. Rafiki chuckled. He could've guessed this was going to happen, he knew that early wind had meant something. He bowed to Simba, Kovu, and Kiara, who all bowed back. Rafiki took his bag of medicines and went over to Shenzi. He sand softly under his breath while he worked. "Asante sana squash banana…" he cackled, and rubbed some powder in the more serious of Shenzi's wounds.

Bonzai stood watch, anxiously. "So what of it, Monkey? She gonna be okay, right?" he asked. Rafiki chuckled. "She'll live. As will you, and Ed," he said, standing using the support of his staff. He came towards Bonzai with his bag of medicines. Bonzai squealed and ran. Rafiki cackled, running after him. For a mandrill his age, he was still very active and agile. When he caught up with Bonzai, he cracked him on the head with his staff.

Simba winced. He knew how that hurt. Kovu and Kiara's jaws slacked, and they were both thinking, _"Oh my gosh!"_

Bonzai yelped. "Now, stay where you are," Rafiki told Bonzai. Bonzai muttered something inaudible, and Ed cackled. Rafiki began treating Bonzai's wounds.

Kiara moved closer to Simba. "Daddy? Who are these hyenas? What did they do?" she asked tentatively. Kovu's ears pricked up, ever so slightly. He wanted to hear this story.

"Shenzi, Bonzai, and Ed," Simba sighed. "They were around when I was a cub. They are part of the reason my father is dead. Or, why he died so early," he spat.

Kiara's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. Kovu gasped, but not for the same reason as Kiara. Shenzi was waking up.

Bonzai saw this, and jumped up, to the objection of Rafiki. But, he didn't crack him over the head this time. Bonzai went and nuzzled his big sister.

"Hey. Hey!" Shenzi protested weakly. She didn't like to be babied. Bonzai rolled his eyes, and backed off, Ed at his side.

"Where am I?" Shenzi asked, looking around, dazed. Her eyes widened with recognition as they fell on Simba, who snarled slightly. She ignored it and looked over to the young female, and the dark male with the scar. Her eyes fastened immediately on the broken skin. But they'd killed Scar! "SCAR?!" she shrieked.

Kovu looked around, alarmed. Then, he realized Shenzi thought **he **was Scar. "No," he muttered. Kiara made a noise of sympathy and nuzzled her mate.

Rafiki looked over to Ed, who bolted at the sight of Rafiki's staff. Try as he might, Rafiki could not catch him, and Ed ran into the sunset. Rafiki sighed and returned. He seemed barely winded.

Shenzi and Bonzai looked blankly at the retreating form of their brother. "I think Dad hit him too much," Bonzai volunteered.

Shenzi made a "Mmm-hmm," of justification. Then, a memory hit her, straight in the heart. "Sana!" she gasped, and struggled to get up/

Simba, Kovu, and Kiara wondered who Sana was as Bonzai pushed Shenzi back into the tall grass. He bowed his head in sadness, and Rafiki took this opportunity to leave. "They killed her, Shen. Sana died," Bonzai said mournfully. Shenzi's eyes widened in disbelief. She shook her head, tears falling to the ground, her body shaken by sobs. "My baby," she murmured, grief stricken.

The shocked looks on the lions' faces were indescribable. All three felt great sympathy for Shenzi, Simba especially, despite their hard past. He knew how it felt to lose a child.

Shenzi let out an ear splitting howl, which was met by Nala sprinting towards Simba. When she saw Bonzai and Shenzi, she stopped short and growled. Simba nuzzled her, and the growl died in Nala's throat. "They're fine, Nala. They mean no harm," Simba said.

Nala looked at him in shock, be he nodded, and Nala stood down.

"Come," Simba said to the hyenas, "You may stay in the Pridelands tonight, but you must leave tomorrow morning."

Kiara started to protest, but Kovu shushed her. She sighed, and threw a sad look at Shenzi and Bonzai. Then, she, alongside her family, walked back to Pride Rock. The hyenas walked behind them, heads lowered, although you could still hear Shenzi crying softly to herself.

Simba filled Nala in on what had been said, and even though Nala and Shenzi were enemies, Nala's heart filled with sorrow for poor Sana and Shenzi. "That poor hyena," Nala muttered sympathetically. "_My poor little Kopa," _she thought.

* * *

**Beginnings are always rocky. But, haha!! IS KOPA REALLY DEAD?!? Time will tell…*cackle* Please review! Oh, btw, sorry for all you Ed-lovers. I like him okay, but I just figured he would be a useless character, seeing as he doesn't talk.**


	4. The departion

**Ack! A bit of a writers block…Thank you so much to all my reviews, and I'll take all your advice to heart! : )**

………………………………

* * *

Kiara looked up at the starless black sky. Not even the moon was out tonight…she threw another backward glance to the hyenas. She looked over at Kovu, her mate, and wondered who Shenzi's mate was. She must have been really slowing down, because soon Kovu said, "Come on Kiara, a little faster." Kiara sighed, and trudged on. When they reached Pride Rock, Shenzi walked sadly out to the rock, the rock where Kovu had once slept under. Kiara threw a sad glance towards her, and Bonzai just stared blankly back. Kovu sighed, and nuzzled Kiara. "We'll take care of it in the morning, honey," he said.

Kiara nuzzled back. "I know…" she said. "But they are the only ones left, Kovu."

Kovu looked resignedly towards Simba. "I know. But they helped kill your Grandfather. You know that was an unbelievably tragic time for Simba," he said.

Kiara nodded. She'd never known her grandfather. From how her father talked, he was a wondrous ruler. Under his reign the grass was always lush and green, the trees full, and the herds always were plentiful. She sighed sadly. "But still…"she said.

"Go to sleep!" hissed a lioness.

Kiara and Kovu smiled weakly at each other, and tried to fall asleep. Kovu fell asleep easily, but for some reason, Kiara couldn't stop thinking about the pack of lions that had attacked the hyena's land. Somewhere, deep inside her, a feeling stirred, and she went cold with dread. She knew what that feeling was. _Recognition._ She tried to brush it off, and she soon fell into a light, uneasy sleep.

In the morning, Kovu nudged Kiara awake. "Kiara," he whispered lightly. "Kiara!"

Kiara bolted up, her fur sticking in array directions, barely awake. "Wha?" she muttered.

"Simba is seeing the hyenas off," Kovu said.

Kiara got up and stretched. She yawned, and tried to smooth down her fur. "Okay," she said, more awake now. As the pair walked outside, Kiara blinked. The sun was very very bright this morning. She looked around. Everything was perfect, it was a beautiful morning. The sky was light and blue, with big lazy clouds rolling by. Over yonder there was a big herd of antelope grazing peacefully. She shook her head sadly. This was barely a morning to be happy, no matter how perfect it looked.

Simba looked at the hyenas, Shenzi especially. "You have stayed your welcome. Now you must leave. Never come back," he said coldly.

Shenzi nodded, head down, tears escaping her eyes. She didn't say anything. She made a noise that might have been a thanks, and turned and left.

Bonzai, was a bit more objective. "But where will we go? Where will we stay?" he said pointedly.

Simba growled. "That is none of my concern! Now go!" he yelled, and then turned and walked back into the cave, where Nala was waiting for him. She threw a sad head nod at Shenzi, who didn't see, and the nuzzled Simba, muttering sweet nothings to him.

Kiara made sure her father wasn't looking, and ran to Bonzai. "There is an oasis in the middle of the desert. There's no meat there, so learn to eat bugs. There's plenty of fresh water, and shelter. You'll be safe there," she said, and pushed Bonzai gently with her paw.

Bonzai's eyes widened. "Er, uh, thanks, Kiara," he said, then ran off after his sister. Kiara watched them go, and when she could no longer see them. She went back to Kovu and cried on his shoulder.

Kovu nuzzled her. "They'll be fine, Kiara, I promise. They'll be fine," he soothed.

Kiara swallowed her sobs, and smiled through her tears. "Okay," she said. She went back into the cave, Kovu at her side, and ran right into a little brown cub. Javis, Vitani's son. He looked up, startled. "Oh…uh, hi, Aunt Kiara! Hey, Uncle Kovu! I wasn't going to sneak out and do anything I wasn't supposed to, or anything! What are you talking about?!" he stammered, grinning nervously. It was obvious he was lying.

Kiara laughed and took the little cub in. He was about three months old, brown fur with cream colored muzzle, ear rings, and underbelly. He did however, have a pink Pridelander nose. Vitani had mated with a wandering male, who had joined their pride for a while. But then, he left and it broke Vitani's heart. Kiara hadn't seen much of her since then. "Okay, Javis. Whatever you say…but, you wouldn't mind if, I, oh, I don't know, TICKLED YOU?!?" Kiara shrieked, her sadness gone away. Cubs brought Kiara such joy.

"Ah! Noo!!" Javis squeaked, and tried to get away. Kiara caught him in her paws, and started tickling him madly.

Kovu laughed, watching his nephew and mate. _"Kiara would be a great mother-and the best Queen there ever was. Why can't she see that?" _he thought.

Kiara continued to tickled the little cub as he shrieked with laughter. Then she heard a mighty yawn, and a tawny, freckled face lion with bright blue eyes came staggering towards her. When Vitani figured out who was "torturing" her cub, she broke into a wide grin. "Good morning, Kiara!" she said happily.

Kiara released Jarvis, finally, giggling, and said. "Hey Vitani."

Jarvis ran to his mother and hid in between her legs. Then he popped his out and stuck out his tounge.

Kiara and Kovu laughed, together.

Vitani eyed Kiara's belly closely. "So, I heard Pops gave you the okay to populate," she said, in her usual Vitani-way.

Kiara giggled. "Yeah," she said.

"So!" Vitani pestered. "Are you going to!?"

Kovu looked at Kiara. He desperately wanted cubs, but since he'd grown up with no parents, basically, he didn't think he'd make a very good father.

Kiara caught his gaze, and looked at him sternly, as if to say, _Shut up. You'd be a great father and you know it. _"I don't know," she began a bit nervously. "Daddy says that if we have cubs, when our cub is born I'd become Queen, and I don't know if I'm ready for that…" she said.

Vitani looked at them, awestruck, as Jarvis sat behind her and swatted at her tail. "What?! Power! Dominance! What more to ask for?" she teased, smiling. "Kiara, you'd be a lovely Queen. And a lovely mother," she said.

Kiara looked up at Vitani, surprised. Vitani never used the word lovely! Then a realization dawned upon her… _It must be true…_


	5. Missing!

**Haha! Actually, scratch that, what I am about to tell you is not funny at all. I'm grounded from the computer for the next week, so I can't update often. I'm writing the chapters out, don't ****worry****, so when I come back, I'll be updating fast! Hang in there guys, thank you all so much for reviewing!!**

………………………………_

* * *

_

_Kiara sat in a dazed heap. "Maybe I would be a good Queen…and a good mother,"_ she thought.

Kovu, having not been included in the previous conversation, was staring into space, lost in his own thoughts.

Vitani noticed this and chuckled. She gathered Jarvis under her paw and started whispering feverishly into his ear.

Jarvis grinned mischievously and nodded.

Kiara suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, and watched Vitani and Jarvis. When she realized what was going to happen, she giggled and covered her muzzle with a yellow paw.

Jarvis gathered himself in a crouch and readied. Then, with a little roar, he pounced on Kovu.

Kovu fell over with a startled yell, and Vitani and Kiara burst out laughing, while Jarvis strutted around proudly. Though he was dark, he looked a lot like his mother-he even had the telltale Vitani freckles.

"Hey!" Kovu exclaimed in surprise, then he grinned and started play-wrestling with the cub.

"While the boys are wrestling, let's talk, Vitani. I haven't seen you in a while," Kiara subtly complained.

Vitani sighed, picking up the hint. "Yeah. I guess Jalk really hurt me, huh?" she threw a beaming glance towards her brown furred, freckle-faced cub. "But without him, I wouldn't have Jarvis," she said happily. Then she looked over to her beautiful sister in law. "Kiara you are so lucky to have Kovu. He loves you and will never leave you. Never forget," she said, her blue eyes shining with wisdom.

"Oh, Tani," Kiara said, and nuzzled her. "I won't, I promise."

The two lionesses returned to their spots.

Kiara looked over to her mate and nephew. She smiled, admiring Kovu's black mane, the way his muscles bulged out from under his fur.

Vitani nudged Kiara. "You should pick your jaw up off the floor before Jarvis notices you staring. You know how cubs are with PDAs," she whispered, and giggled.

Kiara blushed and giggled too, and closing her slightly ajar mouth.

Kovu heard Kiara and Vitani giggling, and he let Jarvis pin him. "Agh! You got me!" he said in mock anguish.

Jarvis squealed in excitement, giggled and jumped off Kovu. He ran to Vitani, his dark blue eyes wide with joy. "Mom, hey Mom, can you take me to the Water Hole? Pleeeease?!" Jarvis begged. The rest of the cave had evacuated since the morning had started, and Jarvis wanted to go and annoy some new lions. Vitani sighed, and smiled at Kiara and Kovu. The tawny colored lioness jumped up. "Come on kid," she said, and walked out.

"Yay!" Jarvis shouted. He nuzzled Kiara and Kovu in turn, then ran after his mother.

Kovu sighed. "Finally," he breathed. He walked briskly over to Kiara and licked her cheek.

Kiara sighed contently, and licked him back. Then they laid down, her reddish brown eyes looked into Kovu's hopefully. "Do you really think I'd be a good mom?" she whispered.

"Babe, I know so," Kovu closed his eyes and nuzzled Kiara.

"Now?" Kiara asked, nuzzling back.

"If you want to," he said, purring. He opened his eyes and checked first to see if the cave was truly empty. Then, the Royal Couple worked on making cubs.

After, Kovu grinned devilishly at Kiara, who put on a coy face and shoved him.

Kiara sighed. "Well? What now?" she asked, smiling.

Kovu smiled too, and looked out the entrance of the cave. The sun shined brightly, the afternoon lazy and peaceful.

"I think I'm gonna bathe," Kiara said, sitting up and licking her paws.

Kovu sat too and yawned mightily. "I don't know what I'm gonna do," he said tiredly.

Kiara giggled, wider awake now. "Me either. Do you think I'm really…?" she asked.

Kovu looked up, confused. "I don't know…maybe we should ask Rafiki?" he wondered.

Kiara pondered this. "Yeah, I suppose we should. But let's wait a few days. I don't think he'd be able to tell right now anyhow," she said, smiling mischievously.

Kovu laughed. "No, I guess not," he said.

They sighed and then Kiara said, "C'mon, let's go outside. I feel lazy."

"Right," Kovu agreed.

Together they stood and walked out of the cave, but they were met by Nala and Simba, followed by the rest of the Pride, sprinting towards them.

"Kiara! Run! Go! RUN!" Nala screamed.

Simba, worry in his eyes, turned to make sure everyone was following them.

Kovu and Kiara gasped, turned on their heels and ran back to the cave, closely followed by everyone else. As soon as they were safely inside, Kiara turned to Simba. "Daddy!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong!?"

Simba sat, out of breath and invisibly shaken. "Lions. That pride that attacked the hyena pack, no doubt. They led them right to us!" Simba shouted in rage.

Nala looked at him sharply, all sort of emotions flashing through her blue eyes. "We were attacked," she said tiredly.

Kiara looked around. Some of the lionesses had claw marks on them, and a one was bleeding freely.

Kovu looked through the pride anxiously, naming each lioness under his breath, making sure they were all there. When he was finally assured no one was gone, he relaxed and closed his eyes in relief. But then, his eyes flew open, wide with panic. "Vitani!" he shouted.

"Oh, no," Kiara mumbled, her body tensing in fear. Vitani was one of her best friends! Where was she!?Simba and Nala looked around. No Vitani, no Jarvis either.

Kovu ran out of the cave, eyes wild. The sky had gone drab and gray, making every tree, every blade of grass, look colorless. Suddenly, a clap of thunder sounded overhead, and the heavens cried fiercely, drenching Kovu almost instantly as he ran.

"Kovu, NO!" Kiara yelled, and ran after him. He could get hurt!

"KIARA!" screamed her parents.

Kiara ignored Simba and Nala and sprinted after Kovu.

* * *

**Every fight scene is more dramatic if it's raining ^^ Again, I'm sorry, I'll update as much as I can! I'll try and stay out of trouble for you guys .**


	6. Battle

I'm trying to stay out of trouble, a few more days until I can update without it being a secret!

* * *

"Vitani!" yelled Kovu, running frantically around in the rain.

"Kovu!" Kiara shouted, but he did not turn, nor did he stop running.

"Vitani, Vitani, Vitani," Kovu mumbled, making a kind of mantra, looking around the very wet, very gray pride lands. "Vitani! Jarvis!" he screamed.

Kiara called out Kovu's name, but to no avail. _"Well, if you can beat 'em, join 'em," _she thought. "Vitani!" she yelled, red-brown eyes worried. "Jarvis!?" she hollered.

Kovu heard a roar, one that did not belong to any of his pride. _"It must be an attacker," _he thought. He judged the lion to be about his age and size, but he wouldn't know for certain until they met, and meet they would. He ran through the thick grass, aware that Kiara was following close behind, when he came to a sort of clearing. Thunder sounded from above and lightning struck, revealing a lion so pale it was almost albino. It had a very light cream coat, white underbelly, and a white mane. It was male, and behind this lion stood Vitani, who was staring at this white lion with a mixture of hatred and disgust, then Jarvis, who shook with fear behind his mother. Farther behind all of them was a lion Kovu first mistook for Simba, but this lion had a brown mane and a lighter fur color, similar to Nala's, but Kovu was focused only on the white lion for now. Kovu stopped and growled. "Who are you?" he snarled.

The lion laughed humorlessly, a sinister sound. "Why Kovu," he said, opening his eyelids to reveal pink irises. "Don't you remember me?"

Kovu's green eyes narrowed. "No. Should I?"

Kiara looked at her mate and the freakish white lion, but most of her focus was on Vitani, Jarvis, and the male behind them. At first glance, Kiara thought it was her father.

"Oh, maybe not," chimed the white lion. "You were young when I was banished from the Outlanders. For my fur color, would you believe it? Scar thought my color to be a bad omen to him, so he disposed of me. I was betrothed to young Vitani." He ran a claw creepily down Vitani's chin. "Wasn't I, darling?"

"Get your claws off me!" Vitani screamed.

In the distance, the Simba look-a-like tensed angrily at Kahbe touching the tawny lioness. Kopa did not know why he felt this way, he didn't know the lioness or her cub, but he felt attached to her, somehow. Memories of the past stirred within him, but he brushed them off. He would not be reminded of his past. He himself barely remembered anything of his cub-hood but his name.

Kovu roared. "Leave her along!" he shouted.

Kiara snarled, and stepped forward from the darkness.

The white lion, Kahbe, chuckled, and his expression darkened to one of lust as he looked at Kiara. "Only if you give me that one in Vitani's place," he said.

Kovu snapped, and leaped at Kahbe with a terrifying roar of white fury.

Kiara saw the chance. "Vitani! Run, go!" she screamed.

Vitani definitely wasn't happy with leaving her baby brother to cope with Kahbe, but she had to do what was best for Jarvis. She pushed her terrified cub. "Run! Jarvis, run!" Vitani commanded, and Jarvis took off, fueled by adrenaline and fear, followed closely by his mother.

Kahbe snarled as Kovu made contact, pinning Kahbe to the ground. Kahbe swatted at Kovu, claws out.

Kovu roared in pain as the claws raked against his fur.

Kiara was stalking Kahbe, ready to jump in the fight if it got to be too much for Kovu. She'd completely forgotten about the lion in the distance.

Kopa had stood his ground, not attacking, not retreating. He was having a mental battle with himself on weather to fight with the Princess or not. He felt another connection with the Princess, and he didn't know why. Some sort of chemistry hung in the air between them, vaguely felt by Kiara.

Kovu pressed down on Kahbe's neck, hard, and Kahbe went limp.

"Alright," he croaked out, "Alright. We'll leave."

Kovu roared angrily, victoriously, and released his grip. "Get out. Never come back," he snarled.

Kahbe jumped up and ran, leaving Kopa behind.

Kopa rolled his eyes and ran towards Kovu and Kiara some. "His name is Kahbe!" he shouted, then sprinted after Kahbe. He didn't know why he'd told this snippet of information, but it seemed important the Pridelanders know who they are up against.

Kovu nodded, then faltered and fell on his side.

"Kovu!" Kiara screamed. She ran over to him and nudged him. "Kovu, come on, get up," she said, and managed to get him on her back. She staggered under the weight, but dragged him back to Pride Rock. It didn't help that he was bleeding, muddy, and soaking wet.

When Kiara dragged Kovu to the cave, she let him roll off her and she collapsed, exhausted.

"Kiara!" called Simba, and ran to her. He nudged her.

"It's okay, Daddy, I'm fine. Worry about Kovu. Get Rafiki…just let me sleep," she said, and closed her eyes, and slipped into a deep, uneasy sleep.

When she awoke, it was the next day, and she saw Rafiki checking some of Kovu's wounds. She staggered up and over to her chocolate mate. "Is he okay?" she asked, terrified of the answer.

Rafiki nodded gravely. "Kovu will be fine. He just needs rest," he smiled, seeking to reassure the Princess.

Kiara nodded, and sighed, relieved. She nuzzled his head, and when she looked back up, she caught Rafiki staring at her mid-section. "What?" she asked, worried.

Rafiki shook his head wordlessly, and came over and felt Kiara's abdomen. He grinned. "Congratulations, Kiara. You will soon be the mother of a cub…or cubs," he said. "I'll check on both of you later," he said, and left.

Kiara grinned, she was excited, but she wished Kovu could have been awake to hear the news.

But then, Kovu eyes flew open and he bolted up. He looked ultimately relieved when he saw Kiara, then he grinned. "Do you know what I just had a dream about?" he asked weakly.

Kiara smiled. "What?" she asked.

Kovu closed his eyes and rested his head. "I had a dream that Rafiki was here, checking my wounds, and ended up telling you that we were pregnant," he said.

Kiara giggled, and grinned. "It wasn't a dream," she whispered, "It really happened. We are pregnant."

Kovu's green eyes snapped open. "No way!" he said, but he was grinning.

Kiara grinned and nuzzled him. She nodded. "We are," she said, and closed her eyes and laid next to him.

Kovu's eyes grew serious then. "Is Vitani alright?" he asked.

As if to answer his question, Vitani stalked in, a dark, broody look on her face, and Jarvis close behind, looking left and right nervously.

"Vitani!" Kovu exclaimed in obvious relief.

Vitani's face lost a bit of it's sulk, and she went and nuzzled her brother. "I'm fine," she said. "Jarvis is fine. YOU! ARE NOT FINE!" she yelled, after she nuzzled him. Then she paced angrily, and Jarvis went and snuggled close to Kiara.

Vitani stared at Kovu. "You….You! Ugh!" she said. She loved her brother, she was worried about him, the fight with Kahbe could have been worse. He could've died! She was so worried and angry and relieved she couldn't even put her emotions into words. In the end, she just stared at Kovu with a softened glare. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," she said.

Kiara sighed…she wasn't sure why. Being pregnant made her tired…and hungry.

"I'm hungry," she complained out loud, and for some reason, it made Vitani chuckle. "I was hungry all the time when I was pregnant with Jarvis," she said.

Kiara looked at her curiously. "How did you know I'm pregnant?" she asked.

"Eavesdropping is a wonderful thing," Vitani said, and grinned wryly.

This was new news, to Jarvis, however. "I'm gonna have COUSINS?!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Kovu smiled at him, and managed to sit up. "Yeah," he said.

"Yes!" Jarvis yelled, and jumped around.

"You. Monkey," Vitani addressed her son. "Why don't you go bother Fatina. She looked especially happy this afternoon."

Jarvis giggled, and went off, not exactly to bother Fatina, but to be out of his Mom's way.

Vitani fell, face first on the cave ground on purpose.

Kovu looked at his sister. "So who exactly was Kahbe anyway?" Kovu asked.

"An idiot, that's who," Vitani replied darkly. "Mother decided, before we were born, that we should be together. When he was born, the kid was like, white. Scar thought that he was some sort of evil omen, and banished him when he got older. But before he left, he had plenty of time to annoy me. Seriously, I was just a cub, and I couldn't stand the guy. I liked someone else," she said, but didn't name him. There was this unspoken rule never to mention Kopa out loud. Kiara and all the Outlanders but Vitani didn't know he had ever existed. Vitani had heard the story about Zira killing Kopa, but for the life of her she could not remembering it happen. What she did remember, with great hatred, was the night Zira kidnapped Kopa, and tore him up. Not literally, but he was hurt really bad. Vitani never saw Kopa after that, but she knew her mother did not kill him.

"So…now Kahbe's figured out where you are, and he wants you back?" Kovu asked.

"Probably not me, just my body," Vitani answered. "When he was young, he bragged about how many cubs he would sire…he thought it was some kind of status thing. And it sort of was, in the Outlanders back then…but not here, in the Pridelanders, not now. I'll bet you he's got tons of lionesses in his pride, and barely a few lions. I'll bet there's hundreds of cubs running around, unfed and unloved…"Vitani saddened. "Poor things," she mumbled.

Kiara was taken back. Who would treat cubs that way?! "We have to go check it out," she said, determined.

Kovu looked up, startled. "What?! No! Not in your condition, not ever!" he said.

Kiara stared at her mate sternly. "Kovu if there are cubs being mistreated, if _anyone _is being mistreated, I want to help them," she said, her mind already made.

But so was Kovu's. "Kiara, no. It's too dangerous. Would you endanger your own cubs to save someone else's?" he asked, not meaning to be mean, but he knew it would strike a chord with Kiara.

Kiara realized the truth in this statement. She loved her unborn cubs, even if they were barely cubs right now. She'd help the others, but in a different way. "Fine," Kiara said, not knowing what else to say.

Vitani watched her brother and best friend fight. She wanted to help too. What if someone treated Jarvis that way? She'd blow a casket! She'd help too…she'd find a way.


	7. A Rescue And Abduction

**Oh my gosh guys, I am sooo sorry. I haven't updated in so long! I promise guys, I WILL make up for it. Does anyone know, did the lions in TLK1 and TLK 2 cry? Well, if not, MINE DO!**

………………………………

* * *

That night, Kiara had a nightmare. She was surrounded by all these cubs, adorable little things that looked like a mix of herself and Kovu. There had to be at least thirty of them, and the littler ones were crying. The oldest of them has sheltered the youngers into groups, with about two older ones with them, standing tall and brave, protecting their little brothers and sisters. Kahbe was there, tormenting the cubs, and not giving them any food and then eating in front of them. There were other lions there too-including the one that looked like her father, but he was sneaking food occasionally to the smallest ones, and would help them whenever he thought no one was looking. But then, Kahbe leaped on the Simba look-a-like and killed him bloodily, and then moved on to the youngest and cutest of Kiara's cubs…"NOO!" Kiara screamed, bolting upward. The fur under her eyes was soaked with tears.

Kovu's head shot up, his eyes wide with panic. "Wha's wrong!?" he asked.

"SHH!" came a reply from an irritated lioness.

That made Kovu mad. He would have stood up and roared as loud as he could if Kiara hadn't stopped him.

Kiara nuzzled Kovu gently. "I had a bad dream," she whispered very quietly.

Kovu nuzzled back. "It's okay, Kiara," he mumbled.

"_No it isn't. Those cubs need my help, and no matter what, I'm going to help them," _Kiara thought. She waited until Kovu went back to sleep, and then Kiara carefully tip-toed her way over sleeping lionesses and Jarvis, until she got to Vitani. Kiara nudged her. "Vitani!" Kiara whispered sharply.

Vitani opened her eyes wide, she hadn't been asleep. She'd still been in her before-I-go-to-sleep thinking session.

"We're going to Kahbe's pride," Kiara whispered. "We are going to save those cubs."

Vitani nodded, but there was worry in her eyes as she got up and navigated herself and Kiara out of the cave. The hardest part was sneaking past Nala, who, having Kiara as a cub, had ears and eyes in the back of her head. Both lionesses breathed a huge sigh of relief as the got off Pride Rock without being caught.

"Oh man, Kovu would kill me if he learned what I was doing," Kiara said, looking around for Kahbe's pride. The idea of invading was still fresh in her mind, so she wasn't scared yet.

Vitani snickered. "Yeah, he would be pretty mad. I just hope we can get back before morning, or the pride is going to freak out," she said.

Kiara nodded. "We would be in so much trouble," Kiara added.

"Yeah," Vitani agreed. She scoped the yellow grass around them. "Where do you suppose his pride is set up?" she asked.

"Maybe in the outlands?" Kiara suggested. "After all, that was where he was banished from…"

Vitani nodded and looked at Kiara. "Can you run?" she asked.

Kiara gaze Vitani a weird look. "Of course I can run," she said.

"Well then let's run!" Vitani shouted, and broke into a sprint. Night was still fully upon them, it would be hours until dawn.

Kiara ran with Vitani, though she was considerably slower, because of the cubs. When they reached the border, both lionesses stopped. The full moon caught the old termite mounds just right, making it look eerie and frightening. There were two old lions sleeping, supposed to be guarding, and a group of six or so cubs shivering, huddled together. Some were very light pelted, like Kahbe, and others were very dark, and then there were some in between, like the pelts of the Pridelanders. They were suffering from malnutrition, and it looked like some of them might be sick. Rafiki could take care of that. One lioness slept nearish the cubs, with an Outlander pelt color. Her belly was swollen with more cubs. This lioness's stomach was HUGE. Kiara guessed there had to be at least five cubs within her. She shuddered at the thought of having to birth all those. There was no way all six of these cubs could be hers… the pelt colors were wrong. So where were the other lionesses, and their cubs? Kiara was wondering this when Vitani shouted with fear. Kiara jumped a mile in the air, severly startled. A huge paw came down and smacked Vitani, rendering her unconscious. "VITANI!" Kiara screamed, and tried to help her, but there was another lion, holding her back, biting her on the scruff of her neck, not hurting her, but restraining her. A few cubs had woken up, the youngest, but the two old guard lions were still sleeping, as was the pregnant lioness.

"Take the awake cubs and go," a voice growled in her ears. It was Kopa, but she did not know this, and if she did know the lion's name, and even if she did, it would not have mattered, Kiara had no clue that she had a supposedly murdered older sibling. Kiara did not want to leave Vitani. She understood this lion was friendly, it wanted to help. "Leave the other. Take the cubs and **go**," Kopa said. "I'll make sure the other is not harmed. Go!" he added urgently.

Kiara, tears in her eyes, ran to the youngest cubs, two of them, appearing to be twins. "Hush, I'm helping you," she whispered, and managed to grab both of their scruffs at the same time, they were that small, barely three weeks old. Kiara sprinted, fueled with adrenaline and fear. Then an older cub woke up. "Nashti! Kiye!" he cried, but the Kopa shushed him. Kopa turned and watched the lioness take Nashti and Kiye run, back to the pride lands. If Kahbe ever found out Kopa had helped her…Kopa shook off the thought, and returned to Liyo's side, the lion that had hit Vitani, and helped drag Vitani to Kahbe's cave. No _harm_ would come to her…but no good would come really, either.\

**KIARA**

Kiara made it safely back to Pride Rock, fearing for Vitani, and a bit for herself. Oh, Kovu would never forgive her…he would be so angry! She carefully, carefully stepped over all lionesses, and made it back to her spot at Kopa's side. The two baby cubs were awake slightly, and they were making little mewing sounds, scared mewing sounds that melted Kiara's heart. She laid down, and put them down beside her. "Hush…hush now, It's alright, it's okay. I've got you. You'll be okay," she whispered in a motherly, sweet, gentle voice Kiara had never used before. She nuzzled each cub, and they found a nipple and began to suckle. Kiara's mammalian glands had just developed, so there was a bit of milk there for them. Kiara stayed awake until dawn, crying a bit, frightened. She trusted the lion in Kahbe's group. It was just something in his voice that she trusted, it sounded like an old friend to her, as if she had heard it before. Where had she heard it before? She knew she had…where?

**KOPA**

Kopa looked at dawn, worrying about the other, called Vitani. The name struck him as very, very familiar. Memories of the past filled within him, and this time, he did not resist. This is what he, for the first time, remembered.

"_Kopa! Come on!" a giggling, young, beautiful Vitani shouted. He and Vitani were going to the water hole together, like they had ever since they were old enough to walk._

_Kopa laughed. "Coming Vitani!" he shouted back. He licked his mother-_His mother!-_on the cheek, and then his baby sister.-_His BABY SISTER?!?-_His father-_His dad?!-_ had been out on a morning patrol, so he wasn't around. He ran to Vitani, and upon pure impulse, licked her cheek too. _

_Vitani looked stunned, but then, she blushed and licked him back. And so began their relationship._

Kopa snapped out of his memories. "Oh no," he mumbled. Everything was starting to piece itself together, at least a bit. The Pridelands Princess, was his sister. Kiara! The name came to him instantly, thought with love and adoration, he loved his baby sister. His mother, the Queen, Nala, his father Simba, his friend, his love, his betrothed, his everything, Vitani. _"Vitani…" _Kopa thought wistfully. How could he have forgotten?! What happened to him, before this life?! What made him forget!? Kopa wanted answers to all these questions, but now he just needed to save Vitani.

**KAHBE**

Kahbe stared at the still, beautiful form of Vitani and licked his lips. "I said one day you would be mine, my dearest. Today is that day. You will be my Queen, the one mother of the many cubs-our cubs. You and you alone, I shall give my other mates to my lions. And so begins a new generation," Kahbe said, and had two of his lions force her into position, holding her unconscious body in place. Kahbe began the process.

**KOPA**

Kopa sprinted towards the cave of Kahbe, but when he got there, it was too late. It had already started. There was nothing Kopa could do. He hung his head, and walked desolately out.

**KIARA**

Kiara looked worriedly out the cave entrance, hoping that any moment Vitani would stroll through the cave, smiling and unhurt. But that didn't happen. Kiara looked down at the two cubs snuggled close next to her. Her heart swelled with love and motherly pride, and yet she knew these cubs were not birthed by her and she'd only nursed them for barely a day-but she still loved them. These cubs were hers, and no one could ever take them away from her. She examined them closely. The female, Nashti, was a light orange color, and she was so young that she still had brown spots up and down her spine. The male, Kiye, was the same way, but his pelt was chocolate brown. They had to be twins, their facial structures and ages were to alike for them not to be. Her thoughts were interrupted by a mighty yawn-Kovu had woken up. He spotted the cubs immediately, and his eyes widened with shock. "Are those-!?" he started, but Kiara shook her head sadly.

Kovu's eyes got even bigger, and he looked around, wanting an explanation, and he knew where to get it from. But the lioness he would get it from was not there, and he spotted Vitani's empty sleeping place. "Where's Vi-KIARA!" Kovu roared as he figured out what had happened. He almost started crying, tears welled in his green eyes. "How could you!? You didn't!! You couldn't have! Oh, Kiara…No…" he mumbled this last part softer to himself, and a tear spilled out of his eye.

Kiara lowered her head, and tears fell out of her eyes. She was so ashamed and upset with herself that she couldn't save Vitani that she couldn't speak.


	8. The Start

**Yay new chapter! Hope you guys like the story so far, I can't wait for Kopa to come in and all be resolved, and yay KITANI! (Kopa-Vitani…like Brangelina) This is just a story for weird twists and turns…I'm happy with the new Nuka idea I had. Kovu 01- I'm sorry, I don't know if I can take all your advice. But you know, with as many ideas as you've had for me (Which I totally appreciate, by the way ****J**** ) Maybe you could write your own TLK story?**

Kovu paced a bit, but that was hard to do, since there were sleeping lionesses all around him. "This can't be happening," he muttered. He looked up at Kiara, ready to yell at her, to give her a piece of his mind, but then he saw the look on her face and the cubs she was cradling between her paws, and he understood. They were so young, so thin, so defenseless and unloved-until now. Kiara loved them, he knew that much.

Kiara kept her eyes averted from her mate, looking at her two precious little cubs. Nashti and Kiye… they were worth it. Vitani would agree, and Kiara knew that Vitani would have wanted Kiara to save the others, and save everyone that wanted out. Kiara would save Vitani. She would.

Kovu nuzzled Kiara. "Kiara…" he began, not really knowing what to say. He felt guilty for being angry, but he was still really worried about his sister, and relieved that Kiara herself wasn't taken.

Kiara broke down in sobs. "It's all my fault," she cried, in a young, hurt voice. "Kovu, it's all my fault."

"Shhh…shh. No it isn't. Vitani knew the risks. We'll get her back. I promise. We'll get her back," Kovu consoled.

Then, other lionesses started to awake.

Fetaliny, a lioness about Kiara's age, gasped and ran over to her Princess. "Those cubs…they're yours!? They can't be! You're not ready!" she exclaimed. She was also concerned about the tears that clung to Kiara's fur.

Kovu shook his head. "Wake the lionesses…but not Jarvis, let him sleep, and be very careful. Under no circumstances should he wake," he said, authority creeping into his voice.

"You're not King yet, you know," Simba said, stepping out from the darkness.

Kovu didn't realize Simba was joking. "Oh-er, uhh…sorry?" he said, though it was more of a question.

Simba laughed, a low, rumbling sound, and Nala followed him out from the shadows of the cave.

Nala nuzzled her daughter and looked with puzzlement at the two cubs, but smiled lovingly at them too. She somehow understood that these were indeed, her grandchildren, and possibly future King or Queen…but it was Kovu and Kiara's choice on that matter.

"Come along, Nala," Simba said, coaxing her away from Kiara, as if he were leading a child.

"Shut up," she told him playfully, and shoved him with her paw.

Kovu led the Pride out of the cave, each of them carefully and quietly avoiding Jarvis. When they got out, Kovu explained to them what had happened. "The pride that attacked ours had a leader. Kahbe. He's some kind of sick twisted stalker who has sired way too many cubs and has a sick affection for my sister. Kiara-" Kovu looked away, his eyes shut tight in pain of realization, "Kiara and Vitani snuck out in the middle of the night, with intentions to save the cubs. Vitani got taken, and Kiara managed to sneak out with those two little cubs in there. I'm-I'm a scared for my sister, and a little angry too, but I know Vitani would think that saving those cubs were worth it. I propose we should all go, and fight Kahbe's pride, and save their cubs, and the lionesses that want out." Kovu finished his speech.

Simba nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. He stepped up, looking like a true King in the morning sunlight. "I accept your proposal. Ready for battle, and get Rafiki over here. I want him to check on my grand cubs-born and unborn."

All the lionesses cheered, although rather quietly, Jarvis was still sleeping after all. They all went out and rolled in the dirt, trying to make themselves look as much as the dirt as possible. The light spilling across the morning savannah was beautiful-and yet the sky was still blood red. The sky for war.

Kovu smiled a bit, and nodded. He wasn't sure yet if he would accept those cubs in there as his children.

He walked back in, and Simba and Nala went down to the Savannah, knowing Kovu and Kiara would like to be left alone.

"Soo…what are their names?" Kovu asked, leaning close in, a curious, childlike expression on his face.

"Well," Kiara said, smiling, looking adoringly at Nashti and Kiye, "this one's name is Nashti…" she said motioning to the female, "and this is Kiye."

Kovu nodded. "They're kinda cute…" he said, a smile starting on his muzzle. He was beginning to like these cubs after all.

Suddenly, Nashti awakened. Her eyes were dark green, an almost exact copy of his own. And guess who else had Kovu's eyes? _Nuka._

It startled Kovu, very intensely, Nuka was supposed to be dead! He had watched him die!

But then, little Nashti smiled at him, and all doubts and fears melted away. That smile-it was so heart warming, and adorable, and innocent. These cubs were definitely Kovu's-no matter who sired them.

Kiye woke up, with the same eyes as Nashti, and he swatted at a tuft of mane that was hanging in Kovu's face.

"Woah," Kovu said, grinning and raised his face a little.

Kiara giggled, happy the Twins were getting along so well with Kovu.

Then Simba and Nala came in, eager to see the new cubs.

"Oh, look at them," Nala gushed. "They're so cute!" she crooned.

Simba smiled at them, his family. He noticed the eyes, and was a bit more worried. He'd seen Nuka die too…and if Nuka survived an incident like that, Zira could have survived the drowning incident. And if Nuka survived, he'd very likely gone crazy, and if Zira survived…Simba shuddered, shaking off the thought. He didn't even want to think about that. He smiled at the little cubs, tilting his head proudly.

"So…which set of cubs will gain the title?" Nala asked.

Kiara looked at Kovu. "I don't know…" she said.

Kovu looked back at Kiara. "Me either," he added, a bit troubled.


	9. Coming Home

**Okay. I hate to be mean and everything, but for some reason I feel compelled to say this. This is my story, and I'll write it the way I want to. You could always write your own TLK fanfic. But he are some ideas I WILL accept-though it's more of a vote. Could Nuka have survived? And sired Nashti and Kiye? I'm not sure yet…because if they are indeed Nuka's cubs, we are going to have some trouble betrothing Jarvis to any of these cubs. (( Spoiler.))**

"Well you'll have to decide sometime," Simba said, looking at his son in law and daughter.

"I know," Kiara admitted guiltily. "But we'll decide when the cubs are born." She looked lovingly down at Nashti and Kiye, who were grinning up at their Daddy and Grandparents.

Nala turned to the cave entrance. "Oh, Rafiki's here," she said as the old baboon walked, agile as ever, into the cave.

Kovu heard Simba mutter to Nala, "Seriously, he has to be at least a hundred years old…" and Kovu snickered.

Rafiki caught the sound with his ears and Kovu himself felt the wrath of Rafiki's stick.

"Oh," Kiara said, aghast.

Rafiki snickered, and his face lost the ornery luster. He looked down at the cubs with his old brown eyes, filled with wisdom and mystery. He picked up Nashti who stared at him in intrigue, and Rafiki examined her carefully. He set her back down. "The little girl is dehydrated and starving, but udder dan dat she'll be fine," he said, and picked up Kiye. "And da same for him."

Kiara breathed a heavy sigh of relief. At least they would be perfectly normal soon.

"Okay," Kovu said. "Check on the unborn now."

Rafiki placed his hands carefully on Kiara's stomach, hmming and nodding pointlessly like any doctor would.

Kovu was practically dancing around with anxiety, while Kiara, was a bit more patient, having Nashti and Kiye to distract her.

Simba and Nala stood side by side, understanding Kovu's nervousness. They had felt that way with K-both Kopa and Kiara.

Rafiki chuckled. "I have a surprise for you. But I suppose you will just have to find out when the time is right. It is healthy, and growing right," he said. He bowed to Simba and Nala and exited the cave, back to the Baobab Tree.

Kovu nodded, relieved, but he was a bit…anxious about the surprise. "Surprise?" he asked.

Nala smiled. "Don't worry, if it was anything serious he would have told us," she said.

A lioness appeared by the entrance of the cave. She bowed respectfully to the Royal Family. "We are ready for battle, your highness."

**KOPA**

Kopa walked away. It was too late…too late.

I don't know what happened right then to Kopa, personally. But he had a revelation with himself.

"_What the heck am I thinking?! Who cares if the process has begun, I have to save her!" _Kopa thought.

**KIARA**

Simba nodded. "Time to go. We'll bring Vitani back safely, Kiara," he said.

Kiara nodded, and looked at the still sleeping form of Jarvis.

Simba and Nala nuzzled their daughter, and went out to join their pride.

Kovu looked at Kiara, a bit of fear in his eyes. He'd trained for battle, at one time he lived to kill…but that was past now. What if he didn't come back?

Kiara felt the same. Tears welled in her eyes as she nuzzled her mate. "Promise you'll come back." she said.

Kovu didn't know if he could keep the promise, but he said anyway, "I promise." Then he turned and smiled down on two grinning little cubs, and carefully nuzzled them. Kovu then turned and exited the cave, leaving Kiara alone was the hardest thing ever. Usually Vitani would have stayed, since she had a cub…but Vitani wasn't here.

Kiara brushed tears out of her eyes with her paws, and smiled through her tears down at Nashti and Kiye, who were looking at Kiara with curious looks on their faces. She heard the Pride run towards the Outlands, and roar.

**KOPA**

Kopa sprinted back in the cave, and roared loudly.

Kahbe looked up, surprised someone caught him in his sick pleasures. He stepped away from Vitani and said, "Kopa dear, what are you doing here?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago!" Kopa snarled, and leaped on Kahbe.

Kahbe, surprised by the attach of his right paw lion, allowed himself to be pinned.

Kopa glared threatingly at the two other lions in the cave. Being under Kopa's ranks, they had no choice but to leave.

Kahbe snarled and tried to get out from under Kopa, but Kahbe was tired and not as muscled as Kopa was, and could not retreat.

Kopa put a paw on Kahbe's throat. "You. Are going to let me. Take Vitani. And get away," he said slowly and deliberately.

Kahbe roared. "NEVER!"

Kopa pressed down. "Let. Us. Go," he said. He was on the verge of choking the albino, his pale muzzle was turning quite blue, and there was a bit of blood coming out of his nostril.

Kahbe was having trouble speaking, so he nodded.

Kopa stepped off, just in time to hear roars coming from outside. He ran to see who it was, and it was the Pridelanders! They had the cubs secured, the adults making a circle with the four little ones in the center.

He sighed in relief, he would actually be able to make it outta here. He spotted his mother. "Mom," he breathed. But he had to get Vitani back first. He picked her up and managed to get her body aligned with his, and took off. He sprinted, and didn't stop running until he hit the border. Then he trotted, trying to guide his way to the Pride Rock from memory…but his memory was a little fuzzy.

**KOVU**

Kovu looked around wildly for Vitani, but he couldn't find her. He managed to look past the lion he was fighting. There were surprisingly few lions around…this couldn't be Kahbe's whole pride. The lioness had snarled at us, and definitely did NOT want out. She was fighting one of the Pridelanders now, and they were taking it easy on her, not wanting to damage the cubs. The pregnant lioness couldn't fight much anyway because of the size of her belly.

Kovu finally managed to get in a kill blow, and he unfortunately was forced to kill the lion he was battling.

He stared at the carcus for a moment, the sounds of battle rattling around in his ears. Then, he noticed a white, slim figure try to slink away, out of a cave. He roared loudly, and ran after Kahbe. He pounced on Kahbe from behind, but it turns out, it wasn't Kahbe. It was a youngish male, that had Kahbe's fur coloring and Kovu could only guess it was his son.

The white male was shaking with fear, and was averting Kovu's eyes.

Kovu got off the male, and said in a voice that held no anger, only concern. "Do you want out?" he asked.

The male shook his head no, and ran, galloped towards the rising sun.

Kovu looked past the male, and, very very very far away, he could make out another slim white lion, only bigger. He roared in anger, knowing he had been tricked.

The white male heard Kovu and ran faster, thinking Kovu was going to go after him. And he would have too, if Simba hadn't appeared by his side, bloody and tired. "Leave him. He's only afraid to leave his father," he said, and turned.

Kovu's eyes widened. "But they have Vitani!" he yelled.

"No they don't. They wouldn't have been able to get away that fast if they were carrying Vitani," Simba reasoned. But then he closed his eyes and wiped some blood from his eyes with a bloody paw, defeating the purpose of the action. "But she isn't here either. Kovu, I'm afraid the only thing we can do right now is take the cubs and go."

Kovu shook his head in anger, but he knew Simba was right. He held his head down, and followed Simba and Nala and the pride back to the Pridelands.

**KOPA**

Kopa walked towards Pride Rock, and admired the morning sunlight spilling across the savannah all around him. Finally, he reached the rock, and entered the cave. He spilled Vitani off his back, not noticing Kiara.

**KIARA**

Kiara jumped up, carefully avoiding hurting Nashti or Kiye. She put herself in front of them, ready to fight. "Who **are** you? Why do you keep helping us?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" he asked.

Kopa jumped, he didn't know Kiara was in here. "Kiara!" he cried out, and ran towards her and nuzzled her roughly.

Kiara was so surprised that she allowed this lion to nuzzle her.

Kopa stepped back, eyes a bit troubled. "Don't you remember me? You have to…just a little?" he asked.

Kiara grew more wary. This was how Kahbe had greeted Kovu…but she tried to remember this lion anyway. She tried to remember as far back as she could, but she couldn't really get anything. But when she stopped trying, a memory came to her. A lick on her head, a smile, a laugh, and a voice. A young voice…that sounded a bit like this lion. "Who are you?" she asked again, softer, more curious.

"I'm Kopa," he said, softly too.

Vitani, in her unconsciousness, thought she heard Kopa. But it couldn't be…just another dream.

Kiara shook her head. "I still don't know you…" she thought again.

Kopa's eyes widened. "You don't?!"


	10. Home at Last

Kiara shook her head sadly, and a grieved smile came to Kopa's face. "Dearest little sister," he greeted her with a bow, "I am your brother, Kopa."

Kiara's mouth fell open, eyes widened in shock. "But, that can't be," she exclaimed.

"Yes it can. Kiara, think, try hard. You must remember. Let's see if I can help you. This is my last memory before Zira left me for dead, and this is you when you were oldest.

"I was about to go out and play tag with Vitani, when you woke up from a nap and started to cry, because I had promised that I would play with you. 'Little Kiara,' I had crooned, 'I promise, I'll play with you, just give me and Tani ten minutes.'

"But you were insistent, so finally, I talked Vitani into letting me talk you with us. So we took you, and we couldn't play tag, because you couldn't really run yet. But you tried anyway, and you slipped and fell. You broke a nail, that, do you remember?" Kopa asked, grinning, and Kiara's eyes widened in shock.

Kiara remembered. She remembered the whole thing, from her waking up and crying, to her going home, crying, Simba scolding Kopa, and then Kiara falling asleep again, nursing a broken nail. Then, Kiara started sobbing, and stepped over Nashti and Kiye, and nuzzled her older brother. "Kopa," she cried.

Kopa smiled. "Yeah," he said, smiling. "I've waited a long time for me to remember my past. I'll tell you about it when Mom and Dad come home."

Kiara smiled, and resumed her position, laying down behind Nashti and Kiye. The little cubs looked up at Kopa, and giggled in remembrance.

**KOVU**

Kovu sighed. "Let's go then," he said resignedly. Then he walked dejectedly towards the front of the group, barely throwing a glance towards the little ones' ways. Simba and Nala were walking next to him, looking equally upset. They returned to Pride Rock.

**NALA**

As Nala, Simba, and Kovu all walked into Pride Rock cave, the first thing Nala saw was Kopa. "Kopa," she breathed softly, and Kopa turned around. He looked just like Simba when he was younger, but the mane was darker. "Kopa," she said, louder, and started walking briskly towards him. But then she started to run, bawling. "Kopa!" she yelled. She threw her paws on Kopa's shoulders, and hugged him tight.

"Mom," Kopa said tearfully.

"Oh, my cub. Oh, my sweet, baby cub," Nala sobbed.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," Kopa teased and nuzzled her. "I've really missed you," he choked out.

"Oh, Kopa. Your father and I missed you like the sun misses the flower," Nala said, crying.

Simba suddenly ran over, and nuzzled his mate and his son. "Kopa. Oh, my gosh, Kopa," he said, crying too.

**KOVU**

Kovu's eyes widened as he walked in the cave. It was that lion! That helped them! And there was _Vitani!_ He ran over to Vitani, nuzzling her and trying to wake her up, and finally, Vitani's eyes opened. "Kovu," she said softly, her deep blue eyes sleepy.

"Vitani!" Kiara yelled, and carefully got up, taking Nashti and Kiye with her to the limp lioness. Kiara nuzzled Vitani. "Oh my gosh, Vitani. This was all my fault. I am so sorry," she sobbed.

Vitani smiled. "Oh, shut up Kiara. It wasn't your fault. I knew the risks, 'kay, hon? Let's leave it at that. So, what happened? Did you rescue any?" she asked.

Kiara smiled, tears still coming out of her eyes, and looked down at Nashti and Kiye. "Yeah. Two little ones, just babies. My brother helped me," she said proudly.

Vitani, hearing the mention of Kopa, bolted upward like someone had registered an electrical shot. "Kopa?" she squeaked.

Kiara smiled gently. "He talks about you," she said.

Kopa heard Vitani's voice from across the room, and walked soundlessly from his parents to her. He stopped a few feet in front of her, looking at her a bit shyly. "Hello, Vitani," he said quietly, looking down.

"Kopa!" Vitani gasped, sobbing, and threw herself at him, pouncing on him, pinning him to the ground. She was licking his entire face, and they were nuzzling. Kopa got back up, and put a paw around Vitani's neck, and they were both crying.

"I've missed you," Vitani murmured.

"Not near as much as I've missed you," Kopa replied.

Vitani licked Kopa's fur again, and then looked up, just as a chocolate brown ball of fur was stirring. A wide, yearning, panicked, indescribable emotion filled Vitani's eyes, for indescribable is a mother's love for her child. She sprinted over faster than a cheetah, and woke Jarvis, sobbing. "My cub, oh my sweet little adorable wonderful troublemaking darling Jarvis," she cried.

"Mom?" Jarvis shouted, utterly confused. He had been asleep for the whole ordeal, thus he had absolutely no idea why the Cave was suddenly filled with cubs, or why Kiara was nursing two little teeny little cubs, or why his Mom was fussing over him like she had been gone for a year or something. He just relaxed and decided to enjoy the attention, leaning into his mother and nuzzling against her.

"I love you, Jarvis," Vitani said softly.

"Love you too, Mom," Jarvis replied.

Kiara, Kovu, and Kopa all looked on with beaming faces.

Suddenly, Nashti began crying. Kiara looked down with a worried expression on her face. She nuzzled the little cub gently. "Shhhh, shhhh, now. It's alright. You're okay, you're okay," she purred soothingly. Nashti's cries led down to little whines and whimpers, her green eyes full dripping tears.

A light tan little lioness sprinted over to Kiara's side. "Oh, Nashti!" she began, and nuzzled the little cub, while Nashti was still cradled in Kiara's paws.

The little lioness then nuzzled Kiye, murmuring the cub's name.

Kiara gave the little lioness an odd look, but relaxed. "_Do my little cubs have a sister?"_ she thought. Then, a deadly, heartbreaking thought occurred to her. _"Nashti and Kiye have a mother. A real mother, who might want them back."_

The thought chilled her to the bone, but she would think about it later. She cleared her throat, and the little lioness jumped, startled. She had forgotten that she had nuzzled her twin siblings in the presence of royalty. She stepped back and bowed. "H…H…Hello, Princess Kiara," she said, scared stiff.

Kiara smiled warmly at the little girl cub. "It's alright. Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you," she reassured her. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Dalila, your Majesty. My…my mother told me it means delicate, gentle," Dalila said, smiling a bit.

"Your mother was right, Dalila," Kiara agreed, smiling.

Kovu looked at Kiara. Where was she getting on this?

Kopa stepped in, and Dalila saw him. "Kopa!" she yelled, and jumped on Kopa's head in an abounding leap.

Kopa chuckled and nuzzled Dalila. "Hey there, Dali," he said, smiling. Kopa looked at Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani. "Dalila is a friend of mine, from Kahbe's pack," he explained. Then he lowered his head and Dalila stepped off. "Why don't you go play with your brothers and sisters. Or comfort the other cubs, I think they are scared," Kopa said. Dalila nodded, and Kiara smiled at her. She bowed again shyly, she'd never been in the presence of royalty before. Then she ran off to the other cubs.

Kovu looked at Kiara with an odd look on his face. "That was for…?" he ventured.

Kiara shrugged gently. "Just because. She seems nice…"

Kovu shrugged. "I guess," he said.

Vitani hugged Jarvis close. But then he saw Dali and wiggled out of his mother's grasp, and followed her.

Kopa looked on gravely. "You are lucky Dalila is nice. Her mother was very, very evil. She's Nuka's daughter, actually," he said, saying the last part very, very quietly.

Kovu and Vitani's head snapped up. "But-" Vitani started.

"Nuka's dead! He's been dead for nearly an entire season round! I watched him die, I was there, Moth-Zira told me it was my fault!" Kovu exploded.

Nashti and Kiye started wailing, and Kiara stared at Kovu disapprovingly before she carried them both to a lioness friend and asked if they would be willing to watch them.

"Kovu-" Kiara started, but Kovu looked at her with such pain she forgot her words.

"I loved my family," Kovu said. "My mother was evil, but when I was young, I loved her. I feared her too, but she was my mother. Nuka was just jealous, and sometimes, when he wasn't, we had great times together. He was my brother, and I loved him. I would never, ever, wish any harm on Nuka. And-and…just, ugh!"

Vitani looked at Kovu sadly. "I know what you mean," then she looked at Kopa. "What happened to Nuka?" she asked.

Kopa looked away, as if the answer were very personal. He held out his left foreleg, and on it were three long scars. "He went crazy. He was okay there, for a few weeks, I had no clue what happened to him, just that he was really banged up. When he got better, he met a lioness, and they settled down for a bit. He sired a cub, and that is Dali. When she was a few hours old he ran away, and we found his body near the water hole. He drowned himself, spoiling the water, and in turn killing almost all the animals that lived in our territory, including several of Kahbe's lions, because they drank the water. I didn't really care then, I couldn't remember a thing, Nuka had no special value to me. But now…he was my friend too. When I was young. I think…I think Kahbe hit me. When he found me, I think he hit me a LOT, and it made me forget. So when I thought of the past, I think I thought of Kahbe hitting me, when the memories I didn't want to remember were really you guys. I'm happy now. I remember," he said.

Kovu looked sadly at Kopa. _"It's no different. Just that now he has a daughter to remember him by," _Kopa thought.

Vitani looked down sadly. "Nuka was always a bit crazy. The fall must have pushed him over the edge," she said. Then she looked at Kovu. "It wasn't your fault, you know," she said solemnly, and Kovu nodded.

Kiara sighed. She nuzzled Kovu gently. "We're home now," she said, happily. "Everyone, is home," she said, grinning at Kopa.

"Amen to that!" Vitani said, also beaming at Kopa.

Nala and Simba walked over, smiling at their daughter, son in law, **son** and his son's betrothed. Simba smiled at Kopa, but then realized something. He looked between Kiara and Kopa. "You two do realize, now, that you have to figure out which one of you is going to rule?" he asked.

Kiara and Kopa's faces lost their happy look. "Oh…." they said, completely at a loss. Kiara had recently become looking forward to being Queen…what did Kopa think?


	11. Winding Down

**Oh. My. Gosh. I was reading previous chapters, & I have learned that I spell Jarvis's name two different ways! Javis & Jarvis! Which are pretty much two different names! PLEASE excuse my idiocy on that one. & I was thinking the other day that I was really stupid for yelling at a lot of you for posting suggestions, I am really sorry for that. So, if you have anything that you think might be good for the story, I'm all ears. I still need names for the Koara litter, so fire away!**

Kopa looked at Kiara, bewildered. Then he shrugged. He'd think about it later. He smiled at Simba. "Aw, c'mon Dad, I just got home. We'll think about it later, okay?" he said, and then went off to chat with other old friends.

Vitani smiled dreamily after him. Then she looked at Kiara. "Isn't he the best?" she asked her, in a daze.

Kiara laughed. "Yeah, wonderful," she agreed. She was looking forward to getting to know her brother, and she hoped they got along well.

Kovu smiled too, though he seemed faraway. He was staring at Dalila and Jarvis. "We have to tell Jarvis, about Dali," Kovu said. "I'm scared he'll develop a crush on her…and that isn't healthy."

Vitani suddenly lost her dreamy look and had a worried expression on her face as well. "Sooner than later," she said. "Jarvis!" she called out, and Jarvis said goodbye to Dali and ran obediently to his mother, which was most unlike him.

"What's up, Mom?" he asked.

"Dalila is your cousin. I had a brother named Nuka, and Dali is his daughter. That is all you need to know, alright?" Vitani told Jarvis sternly.

Jarvis' eyes widened, and his tounge stuck out of his mouth on it's own in disgust. He shuddered, because he had thought she was attractive before. "Yeah, okay, Mom," he said, the shudders were becoming more violent. "I'm going to take a nap," he said, and fell asleep on the spot.

Kiara chuckled. "Well, he took that rather well, I'd say," she giggled. She looked at Nashti and Kiye, longing in her eyes. She went and took them back from the babysitting lioness, who was spouting compliments and positive sayings about everything that had just happened, and Kiara was responding, glowing with happiness.

Kovu walked over to Vitani and sat close to her. "We need to talk," he said.

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Are you about to chide me for the ridiculous things I've done, baby brother?" she asked, annoyed, but there was a faint smile tugging at the corner of her muzzle. She ruffled Kovu's mane with her paw. "Don't worry about me, Kovu. I'm tougher than I look," she said, smiling gently.

Kovu looked at her, uncertain, but he laughed and made sounds of protest when she messed up his mane. "Okay," he said, smiling. He looked at Kiara, love in his eyes, and adoration. "I can't wait for the cubs to be born," he said.

Vitani laughed. "Well, I have a feeling that Nashti and Kiye might be a handful until then. They are your cubs too now, Kovu. Your responsibilities will come _much_ sooner than you expected, so be prepared for them. Don't worry though, Aunt Vitani and Grandma Nala will always be around to help," she said, a wry smile on her muzzle. Cubs were going to be hard work, she knew that. Kovu and Kiara were ready, and very capable, but they were still young. They might get overwhelmed at times.

Kovu smiled gratefully at his sister, then went to join Kiara by her mother's side. He looked down at Kiye, who was staring at him intently. "Hey, bud," Kovu said gently, smiling down at the little golden brown cub.

Kiye's muzzle broke out into a huge grin and he gave a babyish giggle.

Nala was to his left fawning over Nashti, who was responding happily.

Kiara was almost too busy watching her family to notice a small, almost black cub in the corner of the cave. She left her mother's side and gently approached him. "Hello," she said very softly, almost shyly. "I'm Kiara," she continued, not using her real title, scared that she might frighten or intimidate the cub. "Who are you?"

"Daniel," he said, very, very quietly. "Are you going to eat me?"

Katara smiled. "Oh no, honey. I don't eat lions," she said. "I am a lion."

Daniel looked very relieved, but still frightened. "Kahbe always told us cubs that if we didn't behave they'd give us to the Pridelanders…and that they'd eat us," he said.

Katara made a sweet soothing noise of sympathy. "We don't eat little cubs," she said tickling him gently.

"Well, not all the time," she teased, and thankfully, Daniel understood it was a joke. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Kiara asked.

"Yes," he said. "But they aren't here. They were older, much older than me. They are grown ups, and back where we came from," he said, getting used to Kiara quickly.

"Oh," she said. "Well, I hope you enjoy it here, Daniel. Don't worry, you'll be safe and happy here." She nuzzled Daniel briefly, and went back to her little cubs and Kovu. She had Nashti, Kiye, Kovu, and her own cubs on the way…what's one more?

**Debating on weather to have Kiara & Kovu adopt Daniel. I thought the name ironic, because of the Bible story Daniel & the Lions Den. The lions in the bible were supposed to eat Daniel too, like my Daniel. But they don't. They quite like him. So, should Daniel be adopted by Kiara & Kovu, or go to a different lioness? Oh, and sorry this chapter is so short. We are nearing the end of the story.**


	12. A Beginning & An Ending

**Oh my gosh, someone pointed out to me that I said 'Katara' instead of 'Kiara' a couple times. Sorry! I was writing a fan fic for Avatar the Last Airbender CARTOON at the same time, I must have been thinking a lot about it and got it mixed up. Thank you for the name suggestions, so far I have found one for a girl that I really like & someone gave me the most awesomest idea that I never would've thought of! Daniel goes to Kopa and Vitani!**

A few weeks later, things had really settled. Nashti and Kiye had gotten old enough to walk, and were starting to say words and very short sentences. Daniel had gotten very close to Jarvis, and then Kopa and Vitani had both fallen in love with him, so they adopted him. He is very happy with his new family. Dalila (Lila) went to Meeka, who is a very loving and caring lioness, a perfect mother. However, Kovu is very paranoid and keeps a very close eye on her, looking for any signs of Nuka-ness. He loves his cubs, Nashti and Kiye, and is a wondrous father. The little family of four are eagerly expecting their new arrival. Rafiki returned, and told them the gender was a little girl, and they both decided to name it Aisha.

Kiara sighed. She wasn't really allowed to do anything, with this big pregnant belly of hers. She looked down at the round taut thing that was her stomach, and smiled. Inside her, there was a cub growing. A cub that would be here soon. Nashti and Kiye were napping, thank goodness. In the last week they had learned to toddle, then walk, and now they were starting to master running and skipping, learning quite fast for their age. They were quite a handful, but Aunt Vitani and Grandma Nala were always around to lend a helping paw. Vitani's own den had gotten cozy, since she'd discovered that she was with cub, which made Kovu angrier than a Savannah hornet, because he knew the cubs were Kahbe's. He just hoped that they had Vitani's coloring, he didn't want Jarvis to wonder why the cubs were pure white when the alleged father, Kopa, was not. Kopa, Jarvis, and Daniel all got along very well, and they really were like a real family. Vitani was the wonderful, tough, stubborn and loving mother that all her boys adored. Being pregnant definitely suited Vitani, making her cheerful and sarcastic, if such a combination could exist.

Kiara shook her fur and got up. She walked carefully over to a corner of the cave where all the cubs slept, lovingly dubbed, 'Cub's Corner' by Simba. Luckily, Nashti and Kiye were still sleeping, and even 'Lila, Jarvis, and Daniel were resting quietly beside them. She turned and walked from the cave, entrusting Meeka to watch the cubs. She needed some adult time, with Kovu, Kopa, or Vitani it didn't really matter. The Savannah looked rather broody today. The water hole was gray, as were the clouds that were in the sky, looking as if it might rain. Other than that, the grass was yellow, the trees were green and beautiful, and the herds were out and about. She smiled at the thought of a little cub being bored inside the cave on a rainy day, and lay down in the shade of a big acacia tree.

She saw Vitani walking over to her, and smiled. "Vitani!" she yelled.

Vitani saw her best friend and returned the smile, and continued on her way to the Acacia Tree. She plopped down beside Kiara and sighed. "Looks like it might rain," she said.

"Yeah," Kiara said thoughtfully, looking at the sky. She looked at Vitani curiously, and at her slightly bulging belly. "Have you picked out names yet?"

Vitani grimaced a bit. "No. We haven't really thought about it. Kopa is more than a little upset that the cubs are Kahbe's. He blames himself," she said quietly.

Kiara nodded in sympathy, but fury was brewing under her serene gaze. Kahbe was still out there somewhere, probably back at his own prideland. She shuddered to think what horrible conditions were out there. Suddenly, there was a pain in her abdomen. A sharp, hurting pain, and she knew her Aisha was coming. "Vitani! Aisha's here," she panted, tears in her eyes.

Vitani leaped to her feet. "I'll get Kovu and Rafiki!" she said.

"No! Don't leave me!" Kiara cried. _"No one ever told me it would hurt this bad!" _she thought.

Vitani looked pitifully at Kiara. "I'll be right back, hon, I promise," she said, and sprinted off before Kiara could say anything more.

Kovu was laying peacefully in the cave, watching Nashti and Kiye sleep when Vitani came sprinting up to him, a panicked look on her face. "Kiara has gone into labor," she said simply, and Kovu's expression turned to one of fear, excitement, and nervousness.

Vitani turned, and sprinted back to Kiara, with Kovu on her heels, but then passed her to get to the Tree of Life, to Rafiki.

"Kovu!" Kiara called out, and Kovu stopped and nuzzled Kiara. "Don't worry Kiara, I'm right here. You'll be okay now," he said soothingly.

After an hour of insistent pushing, little Aisha came into this world. She was golden brown, darker than her mother and lighter than her father, with a freckle here and there with Kovu's green eyes, but Kiara's nose. In her Pride's eyes, she was beautiful. Kiara carried her back to the Cave, and laid down, Aisha cradled lovingly in her paws. Nashti and Kiye toddled over, and looked curiously into their mother's paws.

"New?" Nashti ventured, her little nose scrunched in confusion.

"Cub?" Kiye finished for her, his blue eyes wide in wonder.

Kovu chuckled and gathered them both in his paws, laying down opposite of Kiara and Aisha. "This is your new baby sister, Aisha," he said, and Nashti and Kiye both grinned. Kovu left his little family for a moment, a bit overwhelmed by it all. He went out to the Ledge of Pride Rock, and saw the sun was starting to set, already. He stared at it, in his eyes it was unusually beautiful tonight. An emotion was building up in his heart, he couldn't really explain it. Suddenly, he felt a presence on his left. He turned his head, and his sister Vitani was sitting there.

She smiled at him. "Happy?" she asked him.

"Ecstatic," he replied, grinning ear to ear. "And excited too," he said..

This puzzled Vitani a bit. "Excited for what?"

Kovu smiled, staring out into the sunset. "For the days to come."

The End

**If I get atleast 6-8 reviews saying they want a sequel MAYBE I will make one…Kahbe is still out there!**


End file.
